


Soft Kitty

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I AM NOT OKAY, I Got Inspired By a Nursery Rhyme Okay, I Need to Stop Writing at Midnight, Idiots in Love, Loads of Cuddling, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A sickfic where Delirious and Evan spend the entire day cuddling and being Good Bois™.
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Kudos: 48





	Soft Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> [D I S C L A I M E R]  
> Just because I find this pairing cute doesn’t mean I actually want them together. This was written for mere entertainment purposes, not to force this on them (Delirious & Vanoss) in any way.
> 
> Eyy, I’m back with another BSS fic because I have no lifeee. Also very cliche. This all started because of Terroriser’s video on “VANOSS THINKS VANOSSGAMING HAD CORONAVIRUS...” and all that, and this stupid nursery rhyme that got stuck in my head, lmfao. Only, Vanoss doesn’t have corona. In this world no such thing exists.
> 
> Speaking of which, I hope y’all are staying safe during quarantine. I know it sucks but we’ll get through it. Just hang in there!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Evan lies in bed, the side of his face mushed against his pillow. He’s curled into himself, cocooning in the blankets. He sniffles, but it doesn’t help how clogged his nose is, making it difficult to breathe.

He groans. He fucking hates it whenever he’s sick. For one, it’s absolute hell. Two, it makes him feel vulnerable. He dislikes being taken care of, but there’s nothing he can do about it when he feels like literal shit. Plus, he has a really amazing boyfriend who can cuddle with him all day. At least that’s an upside.

Delirious walks into the room, a glass of water and medicine in his hands. Speak of the devil. He approaches the bundle on the bed and takes a seat on the edge. He sets the items down on the nightstand to help Evan sit up, to which the latter reluctantly allows. He still keeps the blankets wrapped tightly around himself, though.

“How do you feel?” Jonathan asks, even though it’s obvious.

Evan laughs before grimacing at the scratchy pain in his sore throat. “Like shit,” he deadpans.

“Of course,” the other sighs and picks up the medicine. He shakes out two pills from the bottle and holds them out to the Canadian. “Take these.”

The dark-haired man takes the pills, as well as the glass that Delirious also hands them. He uses the water to gulp the medicine down more easier, which is thankfully successful despite how often he ends up nearly choking on the pills any other time.

Once his partner takes the cup from him and sets it aside again, he tugs on Delirious’ sleeve, wanting him to lay down with him. The latter smiles fondly at him and stands, going around the bed to lie down on the other side. As soon as he does, Evan rolls over and snuggles into his chest.

Jonathan leans down to press a kiss to his lover’s temple as he wraps his arms around him, tugging him closer. A mischievous smile then starts to crawl on his face as an idea pops in his head.

“Soft kitty, warm kitty...”

“Oh my God. No,” Evan instantly knows what the American is singing, and he hates it.

“...Little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty,” Delirious ignores him and just keeps going, unable to stop the large grin that pulls at his lips. He moves his hand in a slow circular motion on the small of Vanoss’ back.

He leans down again, this time using his unoccupied hand to tilt his partner’s chin up. He nearly loses it at the adorably unimpressed look the Canadian is giving him.

“Purr, purr, purr,” he then pecks Evan on the lips, cackling quietly under his breath.

“I hate you,” there’s no real bite behind Vanoss’ words, but really, there was no need to sing a nursery rhyme when he’s a full grown man. He’s no toddler. At least, not anymore.

“Nah. You love me,” Delirious smirks down at him.

“Unfortunately,” he rolls his eyes, burying his head back into the blue-eyed male’s chest. It’s totally not to hide the faint blush that rushed to his face.

He feels the light vibrations of Jonathan huffing. “Meanie.”

Evan snorts, disregarding how painful his throat is getting with every minute that passes. “I’m kidding. I love you.”

“I know,” the other hums, nuzzling his nose into the messy mop of hair before him.

The two stay like this for the remainder of the day, besides Delirious forcing Evan to eat every once in a while. Other than that, they mostly just lie in bed cuddling. It’s nice, Evan thinks, being able to be pressed against his boyfriend’s chest for what he wishes is for eternity.

Despite not really seeming like it, he’s a really physical person. Especially with Jonathan, who absolutely loves it. Evan would often be a bit clingy, either randomly hugging or just holding the American’s hand for a long period of time. The latter frequently pokes fun at the shorter for it, loving how flustered he gets each time.

_ Huh_, Evan then thinks as he is once again cuddling with his significant other. He jokes,  _ Maybe I am sort of a soft kitty. _

**Author's Note:**

> No, Evan, you’re a soft owl.
> 
> Damn. This is really short, but I loved writing this.
> 
> Who knew a kids’ song would give me such a good idea to write, lol.


End file.
